Operative-132
'' "My name is not important" - Operative-132 '''Operative-132, '''also known as O-132, was an agent of the National Security Agency and former Head of the Above Top Secret Project AGARTHA, which is concerned with the activities of the men from within the Earth. Previous to his employment with the NSA, he worked in many other government agencies, including the Office of Strategic Services during the World War II years. During this time he was known as Special Agent X-132. While teamed up with FBI Agent Cooper, O-132 put the stops on Zong's Plan 0, a vicious nuclear attack on Washington D.C. in November 1952. He was later killed in December 1954 when battling Zerg and his evil hench-women, who were attempting to recover the stolen Sapphire of Agartha. This left Agent Cooper in charge of Project AGARTHA. Despite meeting his end, Operative-132 did come back six months later as a ghost to offer some much-needed information to Agent Cooper when he was facing Zerrath. Mike Larose portrays Operative-132 in the ''Diabolical Tales ''Series. Biography Early Years The man later known as Operative-132 was born in 1914 in Alabama USA. Little other information about his background has been made public. He joined the U.S. Government's Office of Strategic Services at some point in the mid-1930s and was then known as Special Agent X-132. 1939 O.S.S. Mission to Tibet In October 1939, Special Agent X-132 was part of a small American O.S.S. team sent to Tibet in order to determine what Nazi Dr. Ernst Schafer's team was investigating there two months earlier. The team was led by Colonel Burton and X-132's mentor, Special Agent X-13. 1945 Operation Paperclip On May 2, 1945, Special Agents X-13 and X-132 were in Berlin, Germany as part of Operation: Paperclip, a top-secret U.S. Government effort to capture as many high-ranking Nazi scientists as possible before Soviet forces did the same. UFO G-Man According to his later conversations with Agent Cooper, Operative-132 had worked on various Above Top Secret projects for the U.S. Government, specifically mentioning Project SIGN and Project GRUDGE, both UFO-related efforts. In working on these projects, he travelled extensively, having mentioning incidents in Fargo North Dakota, Lubbock Texas, and "those Washington Nationals back in July", referring to the infamous July 1952 Washington, DC UFO Sightings. Operative-132 also revealed that at one time he was married, but that his ex-wife "ran off with some other guy while I was investigating that UFO crash of '48." It is known that Operative-132 worked for General Burton directly before he joined the National Security Agency to work on a then-new Project AGARTHA, which was in July 1952. Meeting Agent Cooper On November 11, 1952, Operative-132 showed up at Agent Cooper's apartment to ask him a few questions regarding the sighting of a strange man dressed all in black and the subsequent murder of Agent Thompson. When Agent Cooper pressed for more information on who the strange cloaked man was, O-132 revealed that what he was about to tell him was "Above Top Secret": there was recently a break-in at the Atomic Energy Commission Building which was less than a mile from the site of Agent Cooper's encounter with the strange man. He also revealed that on November 1, the U.S. had secretly test-detonated a Hydrogen Bomb - the world's first - in the Pacific. Giving a "Communist Russians" cover story to the strange man to hide the truth - that the man was from within the Earth - O-132 revealed that he believed the Soviets were attempting to steal American hydrogen bomb secrets. He also said that Agent Cooper was the only person ever to encounter this particular "man in black" and live to tell about it. Agent Cooper enthusiastically agreed to assist Operative-132's mysterious Project AGARTHA in order to bring the sinister cloaked man to justice. The Investigation Begins The next day, Agent Cooper and Operative-132 visited the Atomic Energy Commission Building and interviewed Miss Tessmacher, an AEC employee who confirmed that the hydrogen bomb plans were stolen several nights ago. O-132 questioned her on what would be required to build an H-bomb, she replied "plutonium, uranium, and a triggering device. But those you can get at the AEC Plant - that's where we made the hydrogen bomb - it's across town". Deducing that the mysterious saboteur was plotting to build an H-bomb himself, O-132 resolved to stake out the area around the AEC Plant. While on the stakeout outside the AEC Plant, Operative-132 and had previous been involved with many Above Top Secret UFO-related projects that have taken him all over the country. He specifically listed Fargo North Dakota, New Mexico, and Lubbock Texas. Their conversation was only interrupted by a crash nearby. As suspected, Zong had infiltrated the AEC plant and was carrying a briefcase as he escaped. O-132 and Agent Cooper gave chase, pulling their sidearms on him. Zong appeared to attempt an evil mind power attack on them which did not produce any results. Discouraged, he ran off while the two G-Men gave chase. Unfortunately, Zong escaped them. Operative-132 and Agent Cooper regrouped at FBI Headquarters, where O-132 placed a call to General Burton with updates on the mission. But an angry FBI Assistant Director Smith entered, upset that Agent Cooper is back working on the case against his own orders. Operative-132 then put Assistant Director Smith in his place by revealing that "he" is the top men working on the project and that he's brought Agent Cooper in for assistance. Shamed, Assistant Director Smith stormed out. Final Confrontation with Zong Now armed with a Geiger counter, O-132 and Agent Cooper head into a rocky chasm to begin taking readings, hoping to find a radioactive signal that will lead to Zong's H-bomb. While exploring the chasm, Operative-132 revealed that General Burton was his boss before he joined the NSA, and that he's been handy for him with giving information when he needs it. After exploring for a while, Operative-132 spotted Zong, causing him to flee. The G-Men again gave chase. Agent Cooper tackled Zong, forcing him to drop his briefcase H-Bomb which O-132 quickly retrieved. Zong managed to fight off Agent Cooper and the three got into a standoff, where Zong revealed the details of his evil plan, and referred to the two as "surface-dwellers". Naturally, this horrified the G-Men, especially once the H-bomb started buzzing as if it was about to go off. Zong used this distraction to kick Agent Cooper and fire off an electro-incinerator shot at Operative-132, which missed. Agent Cooper once again tackled Zong, head-butting him back against the rocks and catching his fallen electro-incinerator in the process. As Zong attempted to attack Agent Cooper again, the rookie G-Man used the Agarthan weapon on Zong, vaporizing him in a flash of light. Operative-132 then used the same electro-incinerator on the briefcase H-bomb, vaporizing it only seconds before it was going to detonate. This ended the threat of the Men from within the Earth's Plan 0. Revealing the Secrets Agent Cooper then pressed Operative-132 on the truth. All of Zong's revelations about the Underworld and confusion over what a Communist was had tipped him past the tipping point. Reluctantly, O-132 revealed the truth: Project AGARTHA was concerned with the Men from within the Earth, an ancient race of beings who lived deep inside the Earth and whose names had a tendency to start with the letter "Z". The Nazis believed in the existence of the Agarthans and sent a search party to Tibet to locate them without success. Based on Zong's statements, O-132 correctly believed the Men from within the Earth have declared war on humanity in response to the Americans' secret H-bomb detonation. Now mostly on the same page with Operative-132, Agent Cooper pledged to support him with Project AGARTHA against Underworld threats in the future. The MacGuffin In December 1954, Operative-132 returned to Agent Cooper's office carrying a box that contains an object known as the Sapphire of Agartha, stolen from the Underworld by Agent Nicholson. Nicholson infiltrated Agartha through a cave entrance in "one of the coldest regions of Alaska", according to Operative-132. After a year down there, they suspected him to be dead, but a few days earlier they received an emergency signal from him. Operative-132 went out to the "extraction point" in the mountains of the American Southwest to find the white box containing the stolen Sapphire of Agartha. After refusing to let Agent Cooper see the Sapphire on security grounds, O-132 declares that they've got to deliver the Sapphire to Dr. Edward Teller at an NSA lab in upstate New York as soon as possible because many agents of the Men from within the Earth will be "hot on our trail for this thing". But they determine that they should first get a bite to eat. Domestic Issues Agent Cooper and Operative-132 returned to Agent Cooper's apartment, where his increasingly drunk wife Kate Cooper has prepared them a meal of "pre-made dinners", which astounds Operative-132 as being futuristic. After the drunken Kate and Agent Cooper have a mild argument that ends with her storming off, O-132 and Agent Cooper eat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Agent Cooper apologizes for Kate's behavior, saying "she's not been herself lately". O-132 instantly responds "She's drunk as a Scot." Agent Cooper goes into defensive denial, but O-132 persists: "Looks like she's been drinking all day. And she smells like it too". He then tries to diffuse the growing tension between them by admitting that he also had similar problems with his ex-wife, "who ran off with some other guy while I was investigating that UFO crash of '48." Agent Cooper, still annoyed, determines they should get going to New York. Attack of a Small Woman / Evasion While driving to the secret NSA lab in upstate New York, Agent Cooper and Operative-132 encounter a female Agarthan named Ziva sent to ambush them. After Agent Cooper fires off a few shots at her, they determine to split up - with O-132 taking the car and the Sapphire to the NSA lab in upstate New York. Agent Cooper remains behind to deal with Ziva. Operative-132 peels off with the Sapphire. A Strange Tip Operative-132 rejoins Agent Cooper at FBI Headquarters, where O-132 reveals that he did not make it to upstate New York and ended up with a flat tire, yet "hid the Sapphire in a safe place in the meantime". Agent Cooper's one-time supervisor FBI Assistant Director Smith enters the office and launches into a rambling and sometimes incoherent story about a strange group of evil women from within the Earth that are randomly attacking citizens in the streets and causing mayhem. Agent Cooper is instantly on his feet, ready for action, when a confused Operative-132 questions Assistant Director Smith about the source of his information, insisting that Smith shouldn't know about this. When Smith claims "it's common knowledge now, O-132", he relents and the two G-Men leave while a slightly sinister Assistant Director Smith watches on. The Chase / The Fight / The Alley Agent Cooper and Operative-132 drive around the city, looking for any kind of sinister activity like Assistant Director Smith had indicated but finding none. O-132 reveals that he has his suspicions about Assistant Director Smith. They pull over and climb out of their car, and walk to a ridge overlooking the downtown area. While they look around, Operative-132 admits to Agent Cooper that he hasn't told him the whole story yet about Project AGARTHA and his theories regarding the Men from within the Earth. O-132 believes that the Agarthans are the survivors of the legendary continent of Atlantis, and the Sapphire of Agartha is a part of that legacy. When Agent Cooper asks why O-132 is sharing this information at this particular time, O-132 responds "Because I've got a bad feeling about this". Just then, Zera emerges from the shadows ahead of them. Both G-Men pull their guns and order her to surrender, which she ignores with a smile as she tears off down a flight of stairs leading down to the next street. Agent Cooper and Operative-132 tear off in pursuit, and proceed to chase her throughout the downtown area. Zella also appears to be tracking the progress of the chase, following along from a distance.After allowing the G-Men to pursue her for a while, Zera turns around and fires her electro-incinerator on them, then dropping her weapon and leaping into an impressive display of acrobatics before disarming and knocking both Agent Cooper and Operative-132 unconscious by hand in one swoop. As they slowly rise to their feet, Zera leads them into chasing her on again now further into the downtown area. At one point, a winded Agent Cooper and Operative-132 pause, commenting on how they've been running...a long time. They then continue on after their prey. As they make their way through the downtown area, Ziva joins the pursuit, emerging from a phone booth. Zera leads them into an alley where she and Zella both stand with their armed electro-incinerators raised, waiting for them. Ziva appears behind them. They have fallen into a trap. At the end of the alley, a man wearing all black starts stalking towards them, laughing an evil laugh while calling them "stupid surface-dwellers!" This is Zerg. Zerg is joined by Zeena, and the whole Agarthan party faces off against the two G-Men, where all have their weapons at the ready. Zerg and Operative-132 trade insults, with Zerg demanding to know where the Sapphire of Agartha is, and with O-132 refusing to admit anything. Then O-132 warns Agent Cooper to get ready, as "they won't get me without a fight!" With that, O-132 spins around, fires upon and kills Ziva, who was covering their rear exit. The Death of Operative-132 Almost instantly, both Zella and Zera raise their electro-incinerators and fire upon Operative-132 in response, despite Zerg's shouting not to kill him. He is hit square in the chest by both blasts, knocking him to the ground in a shower of sparks and electricity. Agent Cooper drops to his knees and holds the mortally wounded Operative-132 as he whispers out his final bits of information: the location of the Sapphire of Agartha. Then, Operative-132 dies, disintegrating into a ball of dust. Resurrection as a Ghost In July 1955, six months following the death of Operative-132, Agent Cooper was dealing with a new crisis when his wife Kate was kidnapped by Zerrath, holding her ransom for the still-missing Sapphire of Agartha. Still dealing with his memory loss issues, Agent Cooper steps out onto his front porch and is startled by the sudden appearance of a ghostly apparition of Operative-132. After getting over the initial shock, Agent Cooper tells O-132 about his memory loss issues and the kidnapping of Kate. Operative-132's Ghost gives several cryptic hints about the Sapphire's hidden location, to which Agent Cooper correctly deduces is in a forest near the gorge where he killed Zerg and most of his team six months earlier. O-132 also warns him that he's being tricked, and that Kate has left him...not been kidnapped. Mysteriously, as Agent Cooper races away to retrieve the Sapphire, the Ghost of O-132 says that he'll be seeing him soon. Personality and Traits Operative-132's love of coffee and the use of the phrase "It's a measure of national defense!" were later adopted by his protege FBI Agent Cooper. Operative-132 was secretive and somewhat manipulative. Operative-132's real name is currently unknown. Appearances * ''Diabolical Tales: Part I - Genesis of the Men From Within The Earth * Diabolical Tales: Part II - Vengeance of the Men From Within The Earth * Diabolical Tales: Part III - Betrayal of the Men From Within The Earth * Diabolical Tales: The Enigma Files Behind The Scenes Operative-132 is played by Mike Larose. Mr. Larose was considered for the role of FBI Agent Cooper and for Diabolical Tales: Part II villain Zerg before being cast as Operative-132. The history of Operative-132 is to be explored further in the upcoming 4-episode radio drama series Diabolical Tales: The Enigma Files. Category:Characters